Sr Julio
by hyoz
Summary: Tony es el único que puede resguardar la castidad de Steve. Tony odia su vida. [Traducción]


Cuatro copias de _Bajo el Spandex 2012_ habían llegado junto con el correo a la mesa de la cocina, de donde Tony las recogió. Él abrió, despegando el adhesivo del envoltorio de plástico, y hojeó uno de los calendarios. —Huh —dijo, y lo bajó de nuevo. Y en seguida, muy tranquila y majestuosamente se puso al teléfono con Pepper.

—Parecen haber un conjunto de extraños objetos en el correo de hoy —dijo él, al instante que ella contestó.

Pepper se puso en alerta. —¿Es comida? ¿La metiste en tu boca? Tony, te he dicho que tienes que ser más cuidadoso con estas cosas. Por sorprendente que parezca, hay muchas personas en el mundo que no te encuentran encantador. Incluso más sorprendente, que son capaces de esconder su odio en lindos cupcakes de dudosa apariencia.

—No es comida —dijo Tony, ojeando el vulgar calendario.

—¿Es una bomba?

—¿Te estaría llamando si se tratara de una bomba? —preguntó Tony. —Bueno, tal vez lo haría —dijo él, cambiando temas rápidamente. —Sólo para escuchar tus dulces tonos antes de morir. Pero Pep, estos no son comida ni explosivos. _Se trata del calendario en donde mis compañeros de equipo salen posando en ropa interior._

—Oh, eso —Pepper bostezó y sonó aburrida. —¿Ya salió? Pensé que la fecha de publicación era hasta la semana entrante, a lo mejor alguien se entusiasmó y se anticipó.

—Alguien se entusiasmó y se anticipó, muy bien —dijo Tony sombríamente, levantando el calendario y dejándolo caer, abriéndose en Enero donde Thor blandía a Mjölnir en un par de ajustados calzoncillos blancos con su cabello rubio suelto capturado en movimiento por detrás de él. —Estos alguien también estaban _claramente_ delirantes y trastornados porque no _me _invitaron a participar.

—Lo hicieron —contestó Pepper, sucintamente. —Me tomé también la libertad de rechazarlos en tu nombre. Como la CEO de Industrias Stark, debo resguardar la reputación de la compañía. Tony, el mundo no necesita otra vulgar fotografía tuya haciéndole caras a la cámara. El Internet ya recibe esas gratis.

—Pero todos salen aquí —dijo Tony, con una voz que él no clasificaría como queja pero que bajo escrutinio no podría sustentarlo. —Thor sale aquí. Natasha sale aquí. Clint sale aquí. Los X-Men salen aquí. _Steve sale aquí_ —dijo él, y sintió sus dedos empujarse contra el brilloso papel del obsceno calendario, porque _mucho_ de Steve salía allí, y muy bien, y Tony estaba tratando con gran esfuerzo de no mirar a la foto de doble página de Julio más de lo absolutamente necesario, por preservación de su íntegra cordura.

—Bueno —dijo Pepper, después de un instante de pausa. —Tú siempre has dicho que prefieres marcar tendencias que seguirlas.

—_Él sale tapándose con su escudo_ —dijo Tony. —_Con nada más que su escudo_. ¿Cómo es que no comprendes el trascendental infortunio de éste suceso?

—Adiós, Tony —dijo ella, y cuelga, cortándolo a secas como él deseaba una explicación mientras que ella se las daba de CEO ávida-de-poder de una de las empresas más rentables del mundo, sin embargo, él sabía que esa no era la verdadera razón por la cual Pepper siempre había estado dispuesta a colgarle. Cualquier persona que en verdad conociera a Tony se hallaba perfectamente feliz de colgarle, porque al parecer, Tony no podía ganarse el respeto de nadie, ni siquiera de las personas que hacían calendarios obscenos. Y más les vale que hayan reñido contra la decisión de Pepper. Si él se enteraba que las personas del calendario no lo habían hecho, él iba a... él iba a arrojarles montones de dinero hasta que rogaran por piedad.

Él levantó el calendario de nuevo, con las yemas de sus dedos seleccionando una página al azar, dejándolo abrirse en Marzo, en donde Natasha salía sentada sobre una alfombra blanca de piel de oso en lencería de encaje negra, con sus rodillas extendidas y una expresión desafiante en su rostro. 'Ey, esto no estaba tan mal' pensó Tony. Él pasó la página a Abril, donde Ororo posaba en unas botas altas de cuero que le llegaban hasta la rodilla y en diminutos retazos de seda.

Abril, Mayo, Junio, Julio, y hola pectorales de Steve, que bien lucen hoy.

_Esto era espantoso_.

* * *

—¡Oh! —dijo Steve, cuando Tony lo agarró desayunando a solas en la encimera de la cocina. —Bueno, fue para la caridad. Ellos me dijeron que las ganancias estaban destinadas a alimentar huérfanos necesitados. Así que está todo bien, supongo. ¿Puedes, por favor, pasarme la ketchup?

La indiferencia de su reacción le fue impactante, Tony sólo se le quedó mirando.

—¿La ketchup? —insistió Steve.

Tony se movió como en pantalla de videojuegos en retardo y le pasó la botella. —¿En verdad no crees que hay algo que no cuadra? ¿Capitán América, modelo a seguir de la población, convirtiéndose en un renegado símbolo sexual?

—No es un símbolo sexual —dijo Steve, mojigatamente. —Es mi escudo.

—¡Es la manera en que sales situándolo! —dijo Tony, sonando cada instante más y más abrumado. Steve le aplicó una abundante porción de ketchup a sus huevos revueltos y luego la machacó un poco con su tenedor. Sus hábitos alimenticios, pensó Tony, eran verdaderamente despreciables.

—¿Frente a mí? —preguntó Steve. —No veo cuál sea el problema. Es la manera en que sostendría una toalla después de salir de la ducha en el gimnasio. Si lo piensas, es un escudo bastante grande. Probablemente salgo más tapado que cualquiera de los demás en ese calendario —y entonces, final, finalmente, él se sonrojó. —Um. Algunas de las señoritas salen bastante... bastante... salen preciosas —concluyó, sin demasiada convicción.

—¿Así que esas son tus excusas? —preguntó Tony. —¿Caridad, nacionalismo y que todos los demás también lo harían?

Steve lucía confundido. —¿Dieron un buen buffet en la sesión de fotos? ¿Obtuve un corte de cabello gratis? —entonces, algo pareció ocurrírsele y su expresión se suavizó. Él se inclinó hacia delante y colocó una mano amistosamente sobre la rodilla de Tony, un gesto perfectamente platónico, que a pesar de ello encendió toda terminal nerviosa en el cuerpo de Tony. —Ya veo cuál es el problema. Estás actuando de ésta manera porque no sales en el calendario. Está bien, Tony. No hay nada de malo en algunas ocasiones ser lo demasiado tímido como para quitarte la ropa frente a extraños. Lo comprendo.

—Qué… —dijo Tony. —¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Tú piensas que _yo soy _demasiado tímido? ¿Crees que de eso se trata esto?

Steve ladea su cabeza. —¿No es así?

—¡No! —dijo Tony. Él se jala de los pelos mientras que Steve lo observa, consternado. Luego hunde sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans y se desliza del banco de la encimera. —Da igual. Estoy actuando de forma tonta. Es sólo que me tomó por sorpresa, es todo. De Thor puedo esperar que haga algo como esto, de Clint y Natasha, tal vez. Pero ellos te hicieron lucir como una-

—¿Me veo cómo una qué? —preguntó Steve.

—Una gran zorra —la boca de Tony termina por él, porque qué más, esa era la _verdad_. Steve se veía inverosímil e increíblemente zorra como el despegable de Julio, metro ochenta y algo de músculo desnudo y piel perfecta, escasamente escondida detrás de las redondas curvas de su escudo. Capitán América en su traje de nacimiento del Cuatro de Julio, posando en ángulo, justo para que Tony pudiera observar un vislumbre de su muslo tras el escudo, muslo y la menor insinuación de trasero. Steve salía de pie con sus caderas ladeadas, pies separados, seguro y precioso. Steve salía precioso, con el escudo y con su rostro ligeramente volteado en sentido opuesto a la cámara, pero no lo suficiente como para disimular su exuberante boca entreabierta, la inclinación de su mandíbula, él lucía como si estuviera a punto de lamerse los labios. —¡Quiero decir, zorra de una manera totalmente halagadora! —añadió Tony, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Steve ya se encontraba poniendo una mueca y reanudando su desayuno.

—Eso no es algo muy amable de decir —dijo él.

—Algunos de mis mejores amigos son zorras —dijo Tony.

—Eso no me hace sentir mejor —dijo Steve, y suspiró.

* * *

—¿Le llamaste al Capitán América zorra? —dijo Clint, mientras inmovilizaba al villano del día por debajo de sus rodillas, tratando de meterlo en un par de esposas.

—Ni me digas nada —advirtió Tony, tras el casco de Iron Man. —Te he llamado cosas peores, pero te he visto en tus shortcitos y sé exactamente lo que hay ahí debajo. O lo que_ no hay_.

—Sí, lo que sea —dijo Clint. —Pero por lo menos tuve las bolas para aceptar salir.

—¡Yo habría aceptado salir! —dijo Tony, pero Clint le dirigió una mirada a penas y compasiva antes de golpear al malo en la cabeza para conseguir que se quedara quieto. La cámara panorámica de Iron Man le permitía a Tony ver lo que los otros Vengadores se encontraban haciendo al mismo tiempo: Steve y Natasha se encontraban trabajando juntos para someter al líder villano que aún combatía, quien no dejaba de disparar dardos por la boca, mientras que Thor y Hulk estaban haciéndose cargo de los demás secuaces derrotados. Los Vengadores trabajaban, bueno, no sin problemas, porque era jodidamente difícil coordinar en algo en aproximadamente la misma longitud de onda a un Dios nórdico, a un científico que hacía juego con la vegetación y a una letal asesina petite, pero hoy en día Tony se encontraba más propenso hacia un magnánimo sentimiento de '_ey, otras personas, genial'_ que su original, '_nave hundiéndose, abortar, abortar, abortar, secuestrar al más sensual compañero de equipo y volar a una isla privada'. _Era una cuestión de madurez, probablemente.

Los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D y los oficiales de policía se encontraban listos, a espera de tomar a los villanos derrotados en custodia. Tony propulsó la armadura a través del caos que repentinamente había paralizado Amsterdam Avenue y West 76th Street. Él justo estaba a punto de entregar a un villano en un realmente horroroso traje verde cuando escuchó a Natasha decir bruscamente. —¡Quítale tus manos de encima!

Hubieron un par de escenarios que se reprodujeron en la cabeza de Tony, el mejor involucraba a Natasha, Pepper, a él mismo y una lucha en lodo. Sin embargo, ninguna de las anteriores aplicó cuando al darse la vuelta vio a una de las secuaces arañar las estrellas en el pecho de Steve. Steve de inmediato le sujetó la mano y la apartó con firmeza de él, pero no antes de que Tony viera, lo que posiblemente era la cosa más sorprendente desde, bueno, ver al Capitán América cual sueño húmedo en papel brillante. La secuaz lo arañó y la tela del uniforme de Steve se _desgarró_.

Eso no debería haber sido posible. El material exterior, tal vez, pero Steve vestía una armadura de escamas de duraluminio por debajo, así que de ninguna manera las uñas de la secuaz deberían ser capaces de exponer piel. Y sin embargo allí estaba, a vista de todos, en ese breve instante de desconcierto de Steve; un arañazo, un desgarre, un vislumbro de pecho pálido.

Natasha estampó a la secuaz contra el suelo. Steve alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Tony, sus ojos estaban desconcertantemente abiertos. Pero la expresión desapareció casi tan rápido como había aparecido. El profesionalismo de batalla de Steve entró en efecto y él fue a encargarse de los últimos oponentes luchando.

_'Debió haber sido una garra de adamantium como las de Wolverine'_ pensó Tony, e hizo un recordatorio de hacer que Jarvis investigara, para futuras referencias.

* * *

Tony no sabía exactamente cuándo había comenzado a albergar en él este ridículo flechazo por el Capitán América, pero si lo acorralaban contra la pared a punta de pistola, probablemente admitiría que fue más o menos en el momento cuando el Capitán América, Héroe del Pueblo Estadounidense, El Hombre que Golpeó a Hitler, se convirtió en Steve. Steve Rogers, su compañero de equipo, hombre de músculos, e inesperadamente, un enorme bobo. Fue el factor de bobo que convirtió la inicial irritabilidad hacia el Súper Soldado que todos adulaban a entretenimiento y, más tarde, afecto.

A la larga, él explicaría, le fue jodidamente difícil sentirse exasperado por un sujeto que empuñó su escudo la primera vez que usó una computadora, y el cual se encontraba completamente desconcertado por el internet. '_¿Una red entre qué?'_ Steve se había quejado. '_No lo comprendo. ¿Qué se supone qué tiene que atrapar? ¿Por qué Clint quiere que elija un tapiz? ¿Nos mudaremos juntos?'_

Allí se encontraban, pensó Tony, interminables vías para entablar amistad con un hombre que aún no había sido introducido al porno en línea, o a los lolcats.

Y si en alguna ocasión, el agente Coulson lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados o Pepper le negó con la cabeza y le llamó una serie de cosas groseras, Tony no pensó que valiera la pena preocuparse de ellas. Capitán América era incorruptible ¿cierto?. y Steve Rogers lo era casi igual, porque por mucho que Tony trató de mostrarle la ruta húmeda, salvaje, sofisticada y electrizante del siglo veintiuno, Steve se mantuvo firme a sus valores, de una forma que eventualmente se ganó, a regañadientes, el respeto de Tony. Steve no cambiaba por nadie más que Steve, y aunque eso fuera ocasionalmente un rasgo frustrante de tener en un líder de equipo, hacía más fácil el ser amistad suya. Steve era fácil de predecir de muchas formas, fiable, si prefieres llamarlo de otra manera.

Tony estaba dispuesto a llamar a Steve de cualquier manera. En la cama.

Oh sí, esa era una bonita fantasía a contemplar. Tony trataba de no contemplarla demasiado seguido porque _hola, demasiado mayor para erecciones fuera de lugar_, y probablemente existía algún tipo de código Vengador acerca de no ceder a tus deseos carnales y atrapar en un closet a tus compañeros de equipo para poder montártelos como lo hacen los perros. Pepper le había dicho '_únete a los Vengadores, haz amigos_' y Tony había dicho '_claro_' y se encontraba sorprendido de descubrir que en su mayoría lo decía en serio.

Además, Steve era Steve, y Tony dedujo que como él lo había perdido todo mientras se encontraba congelado en el hielo, se merecía lo mejor que el mundo pudiera ofrecerle, como recompensa.

Nadie iba a ser lo suficientemente iluso como para hacer esa pregunta y proporcionar a Tony Stark como respuesta. La mejor aventura de una noche, sin dudas. El mejor sexo oral, probablemente. Pero Steve no era exactamente del tipo de sexo casual, y por mucho que fuera un hombre y probablemente disfrutara de que le dieran sexo oral (y _mierda_ Tony se lo podía imaginar en ese momento, Steve con las manos sobre el cabello de Tony, cogiéndole la boca) existían límites, ¿ves? incluso Tony con sus rayos propulsores no podía abrirse camino derribando toda pared. Sólo pregúntale a Pepper.

Así que estaba eso, y estaba Steve en el sofá, mirando el béisbol con él. No es que Tony tuviera mucho interés por el béisbol más allá de los inevitables abucheos y las obligatorias amenazas de comprar a los Dodgers y regresarlos a casa, pero a Steve sí le interesaba. Eran los Mets contra los Blue Jays, y durante algún punto Steve se volteó en el sofá, y dijo: —No seguirás pensando aún sobre el calendario, ¿cierto? Eso fue una simple bobada.

—No —mintió Tony. —Ya se me había olvidado por completo —_a excepción de aquella ocasión en la que me masturbe frente a este, me sentí mal y luego me masturbé de nuevo en la ducha._

—Bien —dijo Steve con firmeza, y acto seguido, su muslo rozó amistosamente el de Tony, en el sofá.

El juego terminó ya tarde, con Steve quejándose tristemente de los Dodgers por centésima vez esa semana mientras que Tony asentía, cada vez más y más adormilado pero demasiado cómodo para levantarse del sofá y regresar a su laboratorio. Él tentó su valentía, decidió que era un riesgo razonable, y colocó sus pies sobre el regazo de Steve. Steve ni siquiera titubeó, sólo se adecuó al peso de Tony sobre sus muslos y continuó hablando. —Uh huh —dijo Tony, cerrando los ojos. —Sí, eso escuché, de acuerdo, cuatro puntos y veinte años atrás, ¿correcto? —cuando él abrió sus ojos de nuevo, Steve había dejado de hablar de béisbol y se encontraba mirando el siguiente segmento de ESPN, una especie de resumen de una competición de surf. La mirada en el rostro de Steve era tierna y serena; Tony, de pronto, pudo sentir cada onza del peso de su reactor arc por dentro de su pecho.

—¿Te gustaría ir a surfear, eh? —dijo él.

—Parece divertido —dijo Steve. —Esta es mi casa, no me malinterpretes, pero me gustaría ver el Pacífico algún día. De la forma en que se encuentra ahora. Sólo lo he visto como un teatro de guerra.

Tony no sabía a lo que se refería. ¿Cómo podría? Pero lo que sí podía hacer era decir: —Ajá, tengo una casa en Malibú. Te llevaré allí algún día. Podremos ir a surfear. Apuesto a que serás bueno en ello. Espera, ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Por supuesto que lo serás, Sr. Pináculo de la Perfección Humana.

Steve se retorció.

—¿Por qué esa expresión? ¿Tienes algún secreto profundo y oscuro que quieras contarme? —Tony sonrió.

—No soy bueno _en todo_ —dijo Steve.

—No, pero tu lista de talentos incluye el posar como una estrella porno —dijo Tony, y cuando Steve lo fulminó con la mirada, dijo: —¡Es broma, es broma! O no tan broma, porque Jesucristo, ni siquiera sabía que tenías eso en ti, eres como una chica de escuela católica descubriendo Myspace, ere...

Steve le arrojó una almohada. —Dije que no soy bueno en todo.

—Te he visto tratar de preparar café por las mañanas —respondió Tony. —Créeme, lo sé.

* * *

Ellos se encontraban luchando contra unas pícaras cuatrillizas síquicas, fragmentos de la banqueta pasaron volando por la cabeza de Tony, cual piezas de Tetris sólo que en vez de sentir una cálida satisfacción cuando las piezas conectaban, hubieron gritos de dolor y huesos quebrantados. Ellos evacuaron a todos los civiles de la intersección, a excepción de aquellos lo suficientemente estúpidos como para quedarse y fisgonear. Iron Man propulsó sus jets y retuvo un enorme pedazo de concreto antes de que éste pudiera volar por dentro de la ventana de un apartamento en un segundo piso y aturdir al sujeto de edad-media que prácticamente se estaba cayendo de ésta, con todo y su cámara DSLR.

Las cuatrillizas eran todas muy rápidas y muy agresivas, como si su mamá les hubiera preparado sus Cheerios con crack. Una de ellas levantó a Thor en el aire, de donde él colgó por unos instantes, bramando de ira. Él se torció y blandió a Mjölnir al mismo tiempo que Clint arrojaba una flecha perfectamente apuntada al dorso de la cabeza de la psíquica. La psíquica la esquivó, dejando caer a Thor de vuelta al suelo.

—¡Muy bien, este es el plan! —él escuchó a Steve decir en tono grave, en el auricular comunicador. —Posición Delta Águila. Hulk, encárgate de mi izquierda. Iron Man, encárgate de mi derecha. Nos reuniremos en el...

Pero Tony jamás se enteró de en dónde se suponía que debían encontrarse, debido a que la voz de Steve se volvió súper aguda y chistosa, la clase de cosa de la cual Tony estaba completamente preparado para burlarse de él más tarde, sin piedad alguna. Excepto, que por el momento sonaba como si él pudiera estar en apuros, así que Tony se dirigió hacia él, disparando sus fusiles anti-personales montados en sus hombros para abrirse camino. Él llegó justo a tiempo para observar la mitad del traje de Steve colgar de él, exponiendo esos pectorales que demostraban que en definitiva Julio era el mes más ardiente del año, sin duda alguna. Los hombros, el pecho y los bíceps de Steve se encontraban expuestos, sudor humedecía su piel bajo los rayos del sol. Una de las psíquicas se encontraba a unos cuatro metros de distancia. Steve le arrojó su escudo. Ella lo hizo rebotar de regreso, éste rodó por la calle. Entonces, el aire se enrachó como en un acalorado día de verano, y el material que cubría el brazo derecho de Steve se desprendió.

Tony le lanzó tres disparos, atinándole en el hombro. Ella se tambaleó hacia atrás, y de inmediato, Iron Man se encontraba disparando directamente en su dirección, derrumbándola al suelo e inmovilizándola allí con su sólo peso. Ella forcejeó, y Tony notó a más banquetas levitar a su alrededor, cemento y botes de basura y desechos, pero la armadura era lo demasiado pesada, y él la noqueó de un puñetazo en la mandíbula, helando sus terminales nerviosas.

—¡Steve! —gritó él, dándose la vuelta. —¿Te encuentras bien? —porque le podrían haber pasado muchas cosas. Ellas podrían haber estado intentando alcanzar la piel de Steve para inyectarle veneno, con feromonas, con algún virus biológico de rastreo. La imaginación de Tony calculó por lo menos catorce posibilidades, sin embargo, Steve negaba con su cabeza, intentado superponer su uniforme de vuelta sobre su pecho. Inútil, todas las escamas de duraluminio de por encima de su cinturón estaban hechas añicos, derretidas como caramelo.

Cualquier otro hombre podría haber aprovechado la oportunidad para dar un paso atrás y admirar a un desalineado y semidesnudo Capitán América, a media tarde, de pie, en medio de una calle en Nueva York, pero sorprendentemente, Tony tomó la ruta fácil. —¿A qué te refieres cuando niegas con la cabeza? ¿Qué _no_ te encuentras bien? —él demandó.

—Quiero decir que me encuentro bien, ¡No te preocupes por mí! —dijo Steve, tratando de superponer los retazos de su uniforme encima de su hombro, y posteriormente, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho desnudo. —Y no deberías de emplear mi nombre cuando estemos en el campo de batalla. Ya te lo he dicho.

—Claro que sí, _Capitán_ —dijo Tony, y podría haber dicho más, excepto que una de las psíquicas, al parecer, había decidido interrumpirlos. Ésta pasó de largo frente a ambos, y Steve entró en acción, con las agresiones y la destrucción del uniforme quedando irrelevantes ante la justicia. Mientras que Tony miraba, Steve salió corriendo tras la desertora, con sus piernas encarrerándose, en una clara línea recta, con más y más de su uniforme desprendiéndose en la acción.

—Escuchen todos, que no cunda el pánico ¡No se trata de algún exhibicionista corriendo! —gritó Tony detrás de él. —¡Se trata del Capitán América! Repito, Capitán América, ¡No disponible para despedidas de soltera! A menos que yo pueda ser su manager, en cuyo caso, mi apellido es Stark número telefónico 212-

Clint le disparó.

* * *

Dos incidentes eran una coincidencia, tres eran un patrón, diez era momento de sentarse, tomar nota y admitir que sí, tal vez los villanos realmente estaban tratando de quitarle la ropa al Capitán América.

—Quiero decir, apruebo la filosofía fundamental aquí presentada —Tony le dijo a Pepper. —Tampoco he escuchado a las multitudes o a los reporteros quejarse. El hombre se ve bien sin camisa; trata de contener tu asombro, Pep. Pero hay algo nefasto acerca de ello, algo muy, muy incorrecto. Es como desnudar a Mary Poppins. Además, ya lo sabes, es malo para mis nervios. No puedo estar en medio de una batalla y ¡Woah, ey, por allá está Steve, desnudo! Parcialmente desnudo. Un poco desnudo. Criminal e indecentemente desnudo.

—Lo voy anotar y poner en un monumento —dijo ella. —El día que Tony Stark pensó que alguien estaba demasiado desnudo para su propio bien.

—Si fuera por un _bien_, Steve se bajaría los pantalones en medio de Times Square —murmuró Tony. —Como evidentemente hemos descubierto. Si se tratara de apoyar a, no lo sé, los osos panda en peligro de extinción, Steve probablemente filmaría _pornografía _soft-core.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Pepper, a secas.

—¡Él es mucho menos tímido de lo que nos han hecho creer! —insistió Tony.

Así que esa era su vida ahora; trabajar, pelear, comer y dormir (si se acordaba de hacerlo), pasar el rato con Steve, pasar el rato con Steve en medio de las batallas, después de que algún extra-feliz villano le hubiera arrancado la parte superior del traje a Steve... ya sabes, lo de siempre. —Ey —dijo Tony, una ocasión, cuando se encontraban de pie, observando a Thor darle vueltas y vueltas de los tobillos a un sujeto malo. —¿Alguna vez te da frío?

—Estuve congelado en el hielo durante años —dijo Steve. —Así que sí, a veces.

Tony inhaló. —Bueno, es bueno que al parecer no te incomode. Toda esa piel expuesta, es decir. Todo el potencial de hipotermia. Es bueno. Mantienes la compostura en nombre del pueblo estadounidense. Muy bien, viejo amigo. Deberían darte una medalla. Otra más.

—_Tony_ —interrumpió Steve, y Tony notó por primera vez que las orejas de Steve estaban coloradas. ¿Y qué pasó con aquello de usar nombres código en público? —No me incomoda el frío —dijo él, apresuradamente. —Pero creo que las personas se me _quedan viendo_. Están tomando fotos.

—Sí —dijo Tony. —Deberíamos exigir regalías.

Steve cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, lo que podría haber lucido más intimidante si no fuera por el sonrojo. —Desearía tener un suéter en este momento —dijo él.

Y Tony dijo; —Hay una tienda de ropa para caballeros justo cruzando la calle. Vayamos a comprarte uno.

—No, eso es innecesario —dijo Steve. —Puedo... puedo esperar hasta que volvamos a la mansión. Sólo serán unos minutos más —él miró a Thor, que seguía divirtiéndose con el tipo malo.

—No es como que él necesite de nuestra ayuda —señaló Tony. —Y un par de minutos más significan unos cientos de fotos más —Steve se retorció. Oh, él era tan frágil, pensó Tony. —Sí, andando —dijo Tony. —Vayamos a romper un par de corazones y a conseguirte algo de ropa.

Cuando ellos regresaron (y les tomó más tiempo de lo que debería, pero trata de meter una armadura de metal en una pequeña boutique), Steve llevaba puesto un suéter azul de cachemir, y Thor seguía jugando al carrusel con el tipo malo. —¿Por qué elegiste despojar al buen Capitán de su ropa? —bramó Thor. —¡Respóndeme! ¿Cuál es tu fallido plan?

—¡Somos la Liga Pigmalión! —chilló el pobre asediado villano. —¡Dedicada a sacar a la luz a la belleza de las frías garras de la tiranía!

—¿Que no son ustedes chicos, ladrones de arte? —preguntó Tony.

—¡La orden vino de nuestra líder! —fue la respuesta. —¡Ella vio el calendario! ¡Se interesó! ¡Belleza libre de tiranía!

Tony se dio la vuelta para mirar a Steve, quien estaba realmente colorado, como si estuviera participando en una competencia de ello. —Belleza libre de tiranía, ¿uh? —dijo Tony, sonriendo burlonamente. —¿Pero por qué sólo al Capitán América? ¿Por qué no están tratando de quitarme la ropa a mí?

—Estás envuelto de metal —Natasha entró en la conversación. —No lo haces de fácil acceso.

—_Podría_ hacerlo —dijo Tony, sugestivamente. —Puede que se requiera un poco de magnetismo, si entiendes a lo que me refiero.

—Chicos —dijo Steve, ofendido.

—No, esto me lo tomo personal —dijo Tony. —Esta Liga Pigmalión o cómo sea, ¿Les gusta el arte? Les gusta ver gente atractiva desnuda, ¿Cierto? Eso es fantástico, ¿Pero qué somos el resto de nosotros, hígado picado?

—Lo dirás por ti —dijo Natasha. —He visto tu panza.

—¡Ey! —dijo Tony. —¡No todos tenemos tiempo de hacer ejercicio cinco horas al día! Tengo cosas importantes que hacer, cosas del tipo sistemas-ultra-secretos-de-defensa-avanzados, cosas tipo ¡Nick-Fury-es-a-escondidas-mi-perra! —él bajó un poco la voz en esa última parte, por si acaso Fury estuviera escuchando. —De cualquier manera, mi abdomen no es asunto tuyo —mientras tanto Natasha le reviró la mirada y luego miró fijamente a sus uñas, en una manifestación de total desinterés.

—_Chicos_ —dijo Steve. —¡Vengadores! ¡Concéntrense! Antes que nada, creo que el sujeto ya perdió el conocimiento por el momento, así que puedes parar de golpearlo, Thor. Le vas a provocar trauma craneal.

—Pero así es como lo hacemos en mi tierra —dijo Thor, confundido.

* * *

Tony siempre supuso que el tiempo se adecuaba a él, y no al revés, un rasgo que incesantemente ponía furiosa a Pepper, cuando él llegaba tarde a las reuniones con la Junta para interpretar de "EMERGENCIA, FIRMEN ESTAS EN UN PLAZO DE 24 HORAS" a "Firmen éstas bajo su propia conveniencia, y ey, por qué no se toman un par de copas de antemano, su cuerpo se los agradecerá más tarde". Tony se dijo a sí mismo que ella sabía en lo que se había metido desde el mero comienzo de su contratación, con su primer vistazo a su despreocupado y cutre jefe alcohólico, aunque ciertos días era más fácil convencerse a sí mismo de esto que a los demás.

Él perdía más el tiempo cuando se encontraba en su laboratorio. O, mejor dicho, _perdía_ no era la palabra adecuada, porque no había ninguna _pérdida_ al trabajar con sus manos, haciendo la única cosa en la que realmente era bueno. Su madre solía tocar el piano; él no podía, a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de ella por adoctrinarlo con lecciones que lo hicieron patalear y gritar, y en una ocasión destruir accidentalmente el piano con un cohete. Pero él podía leer un diagrama esquemático de la misma forma en que ella podía leer un Chopin étude, con la misma intensidad y devoción.

Así que él no tenía idea de qué horas eran cuando Steve se presentó en su laboratorio, tocando repetidamente la mampara de cristal como una niña exploradora vendiendo galletas, hasta que Tony le dijo: —Para de hacer eso, tú tienes acceso —y Steve entró.

—¿Te encuentras ocupado? —preguntó Steve.

—¿En un sentido existencial, o en este momento? —preguntó Tony. —Porque estoy seguro de que si no me encuentro ocupado de ninguna de esas maneras, Fury se encargará muy amablemente de ello por mí —él se retiró las gafas protectoras, levantó el ardiente atizador con advertencia y sonrió. —No te acerques demasiado. Está caliente.

—Hmm —dijo Steve, un sonidito en lo profundo de su garganta. Él se recargó sobre su otro pie. —Me preguntaba si podrías hacerme un favor. Sobre la... Liga Pigmalión —ahí estaba ese sonrojo otra vez, un tenue brillo de color que lo hacía ver como si hubiese estado descansando en la playa todo el día y se le hubiera olvidado frotarse bloqueador solar sobre los pómulos. Tony se le quedó contemplando detenidamente, y luego recordó que estaba sosteniendo herramientas tan calientes que podrían atravesarle la piel. Sumergió éstas en agua fría, escuchando el violento siseo.

—Se salieron de control —dijo él. —Necesitamos encontrar a su líder y ponerle fin a este asunto del striptease, porque aunque estoy seguro de que a Las Vegas le encantaría tenerte como acto principal, no es bueno para la moral del equipo. O algo así. Estoy pensando en ropa. Te verías espectacular en un muumuu.

—Es sólo que no comprendo cómo están logrando desgarrar mi traje —dijo Steve, negando con su cabeza, ignorando educadamente el parloteo de Tony. —Tengo puesta por debajo la armadura, pero ellos continúan mejorando y mejorando en atravesarla cada vez más.

Genial, ciencia. Tony puede hablar ciencia. —La mejor respuesta a esa pregunta es que ellos han desarrollado una forma de cortar a través del duraluminio, lo cual es difícil pero técnicamente no es imposible, no sí tienes a las mentes correctas trabajando en ello —él retornó hacia su banco en su estación de trabajo, pensando. —Así que lo que necesitas es duraluminio fortificado. O, si queremos maximizar la eficiencia y protección, una aleación completamente diferente. Fusionar el componente de metal base, cambiarles la jugada. Estoy pensando quizás en una aleación yinegiana.

—Sí, a eso me refería —dijo Steve, sonando aliviado. —Me preguntaba si podrías construirme una nueva armadura. Sé que tienes mucho entre manos, así que no lo pongas primero en la lista ni nada por el estilo. Pero um, si tienes tiempo. Si te encuentras aburrido.

—Steve, relájate. Está en lo más alto de mi lista. Es un asunto de Vengadores —respondió Tony, y extrañamente, pareció ser la cosa incorrecta a decir, porque en lugar de parecer feliz, el rostro de Steve se puso rígido. Pero en seguida Steve asintió, suavizó su boca en una sonrisa.

—Asunto de Vengadores, correcto —dijo él.

—A menos que haya otro equipo del que yo forme parte, pero lo desconozco —dijo Tony. —No lo descartaría de alguno de ustedes. Quizás pueda ser miembro sin saberlo, y un poco indispuesto, del Club de Apreciación de los Gatitos.

—No existe el Club de Apreciación de los Gatitos —dijo Steve, y luego meditó la cuestión. —A menos que tomes en cuenta a la Organización de Felinos Malévolos para el Dominio Mundial.

—Tú fenómeno —dijo Tony, y ahí estaba; la auténtica sonrisa de Steve, sin rastro alguno del _'gracias, señor, le puedo ayudar, señora'_, y todo en el mundo estaba perfecto. Y tal vez no con su médico, porque la sonrisa de Steve tenía el desafortunado efecto de hacerle sentir como si el reactor arc le estuviera fallando y un pedazo de metralla se le restregara contra el corazón, ese dulce agudo dolor, pero al diablo. Él se había arriesgado a sufrir un paro cardíaco por menos, e incluso después de que Steve se marchó, Tony aún seguía pensando en esa maldita sonrisa, la cual le hizo pensar en Steve desnudo, lo cual le hizo pensar en el maldito calendario con ese maldito escudo, en donde Steve había mirado de reojo a la cámara con la boca entreabierta y la mirada severa, como si él estuviera pensando en algo que deseara con ganas pero que nunca podría obtener. Ese era un club en el que Tony podría solicitar una membresía completa.

Lamentablemente, era VENGADORES REÚNANSE, no VENGADORES CONTEMPLEN MI TRASERO. Aunque, tal vez también podría serlo.

* * *

—¿Es ese un rayo derrite ropa? —dijo Clint. —¿Y me lo puedes prestar?

—Estás oficialmente vetado de mi casa y del radio de mi persona. Espera una orden de restricción en seis semanas —le informó Tony, mirando a todas partes. Al piso del almacén, a las paredes, a los contenedores de drogas ilegales, al techo, a Clint, a un Steve completamente desnudo, a Clint de nuevo, a las paredes, a un Steve completamente desnudo tratando de tapar su entrepierna con su escudo, al techo, a Steve.

—Vengadores, ¿Por qué no están haciendo algo? —reclamó Steve.

—¡Mis disculpas! —dijo Thor. —Creo que todos estamos demasiado ocupados observando la musculatura de tu bélico cuerpo ¡Pero de inmediato te ofrezco mi ayuda! —él dio un paso adelante y luego se detuvo, dudoso. —¿Cómo _quieres_ que te ayude? —preguntó él.

—¡Hulk atrapa Pigmalión! ¡Hulk aplasta el rayo a pedazos! —gritó Hulk.

—¡Bien! —dijo Thor alegremente, mientras que Hulk salía corriendo del almacén.

—Ten, toma, al parecer soy la única persona lo suficientemente inteligente como para haberte traído ropa de repuesto —dijo Tony, regresando a un semblante de raciocinio. Él abrió una parte plegable de la armadura de Iron Man, en donde se encontraban una camiseta y un par de jeans de la talla de Steve. Steve los tomó agradecido. —¿Quieres que nos... que nos demos vuelta mientras te cambias? —preguntó Tony, con su supuesta inteligencia desparramándosele por los oídos al avistar el muslo de Steve asomándose de la curvatura de su escudo.

—No creo que me quede ya mucho pudor —dijo Steve, con tristeza. —Si esto continúa así, podría tener que casarme con todos ustedes.

Thor lució alarmado.

* * *

Eventualmente, aunque pudiera matarlo el incluso tener que mencionar las palabras 'desnudez excesivamente persistente' y 'Capitán América' en la misma frase, Fury tendría que abordar el problema. Lo cual hizo, en una reunión privada con Steve, la que tenía a Steve caminando con rigidez por la sala de estar, aparentemente tranquilo, pero Tony lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba _furioso_, y que Tony tendría que comprar nuevos sacos de boxeo para el gimnasio.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Tony, cuando Steve entró en la cocina. —¿Quieres un sándwich? ¿Abundantes cantidades de alcohol? ¿Productos farmacéuticos de diseñador cuyos orígenes desconozco y esa es mi coartada oficial?

—Él dijo que debería tomarme un descanso del equipo —dijo Steve, exhalando con fuerza. —Debido a los Pigmaliones. Dijo que estoy poniéndolos en ridículo a ustedes.

—¿Qué? —dijo Tony.

—Y sé que él sólo trata de ayudarme —continuó Steve, lo cual era esencialmente cierto, ya que Steve era el único Vengador que a Nick Fury parecía realmente agradarle. —Y sé que probablemente tenga razón, y que todo este asunto sea muy increíblemente vergonzoso. Pero no puedo quedarme fuera del equipo. No por esto.

—Si tú quieres permanecer en el equipo, entonces estás dentro del equipo —dijo Tony. —Demonios, tú _eres_ el equipo. Déjalo en manos del resto de nosotros y probablemente nos estamparemos por accidente unos con otros. Bueno, por accidente todos menos Natasha —corrigió. Él terminó de untar el resto de la mantequilla de maní en el pan. —Sándwich —dijo, arrojándoselo. Steve lo atrapó sin parpadear.

—Tony, ¿Por qué estoy sosteniendo un sándwich? —se preguntó Steve.

—Para incentivar las patrióticas tradiciones de la nación —dijo Tony. —Qué, no me mires así. _Cómete_ el sándwich. Eso es lo que hacen las personas comunes después de un arduo día en el que tus calenturientos enemigos te quitaran la ropa y que tu jefe te agarrara a nalgadas... sí, estoy de acuerdo, desagradables imágenes mentales allí, suprimir y borrar. Pero en días como estos, comes sándwiches —él se deslizó sobre el banco de la cocina y le dio un mordisco. Al sándwich, tristemente, y no a las nalgas de Steve.

En lugar de comerse su sándwich, Steve ladeó su cabeza con tristeza, y dijo: —Fue una buena idea el llevar una muda de ropa de repuesto. No sé por qué no lo pensé.

—Porque pensaste que la aleación yinegiana resistiría —dijo Tony, entre bocados de pegajosa mantequilla de maní. —Porque pensaste que yo era un genio superestrella, el cual soy, muchas gracias, pero aún estaba trabajando en los últimos detalles. Ahora tendremos que hacerte una nueva armadura.

—Son demasiadas molestias para ti —dijo Steve, agachando la mirada a sus manos. —Odio esto. Real, realmente odio esto —dijo él, en una tierna confesión que hizo que los vellos del brazo de Tony se erizaran. —¿Por qué ellos, de entre todos los del equipo, estarán enfocando su atención en mí?

—¿De veras tienes que preguntar eso? —dijo Tony. Él resopló. —Vamos, grandulón. Cuentas con un espejo. Te he visto observarlo.

Las comisuras de los labios de Steve flaquearon. —Thor y Clint y Natasha y Bruce son todos personas muy atractivas —dijo él. —Y tú también lo eres —dijo, y en seguida desvió rápidamente su mirada hacia la fascinante mancha en el techo, producto de la última discusión-diagonal-pelea-de-comida de Bruce y Clint. Tony jamás había notado que Steve fuera un apreciador del diseño de interiores.

—Por supuesto que lo somos —dijo Tony. —Pero tú tienes esta apariencia, esta aura. Que hace que las personas quieran corromperte.

—Yo no _deseo_ que me corrompan —dijo Steve, frustrado.

Tony pasó saliva. —Sí, sí, lo comprendo. Ninguno de nosotros lo desea, pero oops, es como los dientes durante el sexo oral. Sucede —dijo él. Tony se deslizó del banco y sacudió las migajas de sus pants. —Andando, vayamos al laboratorio y unamos nuestros cerebros. Beberemos unos tragos, encontraremos una solución o haremos estallar mierdas intentándolo. De cualquier forma es un ganar/ganar, ¿no te parece? —él notó que Steve todavía seguía sin comerse el sándwich, así que lo agarró y se lo comió él mismo. Tony podría no ser el mejor cocinero de la historia, ya que para eso había construido robots, pero no tenía cabida el desperdiciar sándwiches.

* * *

Tony siempre había jugado con la idea de ser él aquel que vistiera a Steve Rogers, sacarlo de su ropa estilo-militar y de su oscurantismo general sobre la moda, y ataviarlo con algún Tom Ford, sin embargo, jamás se hubiera imaginado que sucediera así.

—¡Pantalones! —ordenó Steve, y Tony le entregó los pantalones.

—¡Camisa! —ordenó Steve, y Tony le entregó la camisa.

(Si Steve alguna vez le decía '¡Ropa interior!' es posible que Tony tuviera que ir a sentarse al rincón y esperar a que se le bajara la erección como todo un buen pervertido) Por otra parte, quizás él debería considerar hacerlo ya, porque cada vez que los Pigmaliones lograban alcanzar la vestimenta de Steve, posteriormente Steve siempre terminaba desnudo, (y eso, simplemente, no era justo de parte del universo).

—Está bien —dijo Steve, después de ponerse la nueva muda de ropa. Él y Tony se encontraban escondidos detrás de una losa de metal en ruinas, o más bien Steve se encontraba escondido mientras se metía los jeans; era un poco difícil para Iron Man pasar desapercibido. —Está bien —dijo Steve, de nuevo. —Creo que está bien. Todo en orden. Volvamos a la pelea.

—Stevendido —dijo Tony, mofándose.

—Eso sólo fue gracioso las primeras diez veces —dijo Steve, levantando su escudo. Él se detuvo. —Y gracias. Esto significa, uh, mucho para mí. Cuando estás cerca de mí, no tengo que preocuparme de quedar desnudo —dijo él, y Tony paro de reírse.

—Correcto —dijo Tony. —Soy tu zona libre-de-desnudos. Yo resguardo tu castidad.

—Yo no lo pondría exactamente de esa manera —dijo Steve.

Tony se estiró y le dio una palmadita a Steve, en el hombro. —No te preocupes, lo comprendo. Todo el mundo quiere quitarte los pantalones pero yo soy él único que puede asegurarse de mantenerte con esos pantalones bien puestos. Es una vocación noble, ¿qué te puedo decir?

—Tony…

Pero Tony ya se encontraba en dirección hacia el cielo.

* * *

Más tarde, cuando ellos se encontraban ayudando a los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D a limpiar el desorden que había ocasionado la pelea, y acorralando al último de los tigres prófugos, Tony se encontró a Thor recargado en un Humvee, mirando muy atentamente a su teléfono celular. —¿Necesitas que te muestre cómo usarlo? —preguntó Tony.

Thor levantó la mirada. —No, estoy orgulloso de decir que me estoy volviendo más y más versado en las artes de la comunicación Midgardianas, tales como el cara libro y el ruido de la multitud —dijo él. —Es sólo que este mensaje de texto de mi hermano me alarma.

—¿Tú y Loki se _mensajean_? —preguntó Tony, estupefacto.

—Él lo inició —dijo Thor, a la defensiva.

—No, no, eso está bien, estoy totalmente a favor de ello —dijo Tony, agitando la mano de Iron Man.

—Unión fraternal, ¡hurra, hurra! Posible armisticio y salvación del universo, eso puedo secundarlo —él estiró su cuello para ver mejor la pantalla, ingresando comandos para que Jarvis magnificara la imagen. —¿De qué se mensajean Loki y tú?

—Le estaba informando de la desafortunada situación de Steve —dijo Thor. —Con la esperanza de que sus conexiones con los elementos menos respetables de Midgard pudieran recabar alguna información que lograra ayudar a nuestro Capitán. Sin embargo… —dijo él, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación. —Mi hermano parece estar poseído por un violento impulso de causarle daño corporal a Steve.

Ampliación 50x.

_'Las fotos están por todas partes. Lo vi desnudo.'_

—No te estoy comprendiendo —admitió Tony, por lo que Thor se desplazó al siguiente mensaje, enviado unos minutos más tarde.

_'Sí le daría.'_

—¿Lo ves? —dijo Thor. —¡Debemos informarle a Steve inmediatamente de la vil intención de mi hermano por azotarlo!

—Uh —dijo Tony.

* * *

—Muy bien —dijo él, al día siguiente en su laboratorio. —Esta es la Prueba Beta 4A8. Jarvis, aguarda con los controles de emergencia listos.

—Entendido, señor —respondió Jarvis.

—¿Estás listo? —le preguntó a Steve, quien estaba de pie junto a la pared vistiendo la más reciente actualización de la armadura de aleación yinegiana, con sus hombros flexionados hacia atrás, los pies separados, luciendo como todo un comandante militar, si no fuera por la cautela en su mirada. Tony recogió la pistola lanza-rayos desnudadora que dejó tirada el último Pigmalión con el que habían luchado, y la apuntó hacia él.

—Deseo esto, recuerda —dijo Steve, y Tony no pudo disimular su escalofrió. Él apretó el gatillo, y surgió una luz, como solía ser, caliente y violenta, acelerándose en dirección a Steve. Ésta envolvió a Steve, y Tony aguardó. Un segundo, dos segundos.

El tejido del hombro de Steve se desprendió.

—Maldita sea —dijo Tony.

—En realidad, esto es mucho menos en comparación con lo que se desprendió en la anterior prueba —dijo Steve. —Sabes, incluso esto podría funcionar. Son sólo mis hombros.

—No está bien —espetó Tony. —Podría funcionar se dice cuando funciona a la perfección, y si partes de la armadura siguen desprendiéndose entonces quiere decir que no es perfecto, al menos no para cualquier estándar de funcionabilidad o diseño —él retornó a sus computadoras y miró detalladamente a los datos que Jarvis le estaba recabando, golpeteando su pie contra el suelo frenéticamente mientras que su cerebro procesaba los números y sus cálculos resultantes. —Es el peso del yinegian —dijo él. —El peso no está calibrado correctamente. Si lo hacemos más liviano, podremos…

—Estás siendo demasiado duro contigo mismo —dijo Steve, acercándose por detrás de él.

—¿De veras? —dijo Tony. —¡Aún sigues parcialmente desnudo!

—Y eso es algo terrible, puedo notar —dijo Steve, en un tono que Tony no pudo descifrar. Tony le echó un vistazo y encontró a Steve observándolo intensamente, o mirando al monitor con la información, él no podía diferenciarlo, no sin hacer que Jarvis empleara alguna de la nueva tecnología de rastreo ocular de IS.

—Tú eres él que desea esto —dijo él.

Steve suspiró. —Así es. Lo lamento. No estoy tratando de ser grosero. Es sólo... extraño, ¿sabes? Por un lado, quiero que los Pigmaliones dejen de tratar de quitarme la ropa. Por otro lado, me preocupa que la gente piense que estoy siendo demasiado anticuado —él señaló a Tony. —¡Hay fotografías tuyas desnudo por todo el Internet! Y a nadie parece importarle.

—¿Y tú las miras? —preguntó Tony, perplejo.

—Bueno, ¡es sólo que justo están _ahí_! Los reporteros siempre las muestran ¡No puedo evitarlas! —dijo Steve, acaloradamente. Él se aclaró la garganta. —En fin, vengo de los 40's pero estuve en el ejército, no soy un completo mojigato, no me intimida mostrar un poco de piel —agregó. —Dentro de lo razonable.

—Al Sr. Julio no le intimida mostrar un poco de piel —dijo Tony, con falso asombro.

—¿Por la causa correcta? No —respondió Steve, y Tony respiró hondo porque ya no había ambigüedad al respecto; Steve realmente lo estaba observando a él. Sus hombros eran enormes y fuertes, y estaban justo allí para acariciarse, y en este momento, lo que Tony más deseaba en el mundo era ver a Steve desnudo, sosteniendo únicamente su escudo, y después tumbarlo boca abajo y _cogérselo_ contra el escudo, para sacarle todo sonido obsceno que pudiera emanar de esa perfecta garganta. Los ojos de Steve eran aterradoramente azules, especialmente cuando Tony notó lo cerca que Steve se encontraba de pie junto a él, lo suficientemente cerca como para que Tony pudiera sentir la altura de su firme cuerpo; casi que él podía recostarse sobre su propia espalda y ponerse en posición para restregarse en esos increíbles muslos.

Y, en ese momento, Steve dijo con voz ronca: —Thor viene bajando las escaleras.

—Eso veo —dijo Tony, y se apartó.

* * *

—Hola, Capitán, ¡Veo que te encuentras casi completamente vestido el día de hoy! ¡Felicitaciones! —dijo Thor, mientras que Steve le ofrecía una débil sonrisa.

Thor prosiguió. —He convocado esta reunión de Los Vengadores porque he estado examinando el reciente dilema de nuestro Capitán con los tontos malhechores conocidos como la Liga Pigmalión —dijo Thor, haciendo contacto visual, descaradamente, con cada uno de los miembros del equipo sentados alrededor de la elegante mesa negra. —Su difícil situación me ha preocupado, y después de dialogarlo con mi hermano, creo saber lo que puedo hacer para ayudar.

—Antes que nada —dijo Tony. —Tengo que ser yo el que lo diga: ¿Involucrar a Loki en esto? _No_ me suena, ¿Cómo nos consta que no va a intervenir y raptarse a Steve para él solito?

—¡Tony! —dijo Steve, escandalizado.

—A él le gustas —dijo Tony. —Y cuando tienes a un Dios extraterrestre, que te trae ganas, tras tu trasero, es momento de _preocuparte_. Es momento de comenzar a edificar bunkers.

—Bunkers no te resguardarían de él —dijo Thor. —Y te encuentras equivocado acerca de su interés. Mi hermano es... inoportuno con sus intereses. Puede que, últimamente, le brillen los ojos por Steve, pero te aseguro que para mañana eso se desvanecerá como el polvo.

—Bueno, eso algo estúpido —dijo Tony, sumiéndose aún más en su silla, malhumorado. Clint le lanzó una mirada. Steve parecía pensativo.

—Deja al hombre hablar —dijo Natasha. —Thor dice que podría tener una solución para los Pigmaliones. Estoy completamente a favor de escucharla.

—Gracias —dijo Thor, afectuosamente. —Mi solución es simple. Los Pigmaliones han demostrado ser volubles y fácilmente distraíbles por la piel desnuda. Por lo tanto... —él se levantó de su silla y comenzó a quitarse la ropa; primero la camisa y luego sus desteñidos jeans, y debido a que Thor jamás había adquirido la costumbre de usar calcetines o ropa interior, no hubo retraso momentáneo alguno para retirarse la ropa interior. De forma pronta, Thor se encontraba completamente desnudo, de pie, en medio de la sala de juntas, sonriéndoles a todos con benevolencia.

Steve se masajeó la frente. —No podemos volvernos todos nudistas. Fury nos expulsaría inmediatamente.

—No estoy proponiendo que _todos_ participemos en la desnudez de la piel —dijo Thor. —¡Al contrario! Creo que si los Pigmaliones desean ver a un miembro de nuestro equipo desnudo, tendremos que convencerlos de que sea a mí. Me encuentro perfectamente complacido de ofrecerme como voluntario. No parezco compartir las mismas conductas hacia la desnudez que el resto de ustedes. No es un conflicto para mí. Al contrario, disfruto de la sensación del sol y del aire sobre mi piel cuando peleo contra mis enemigos.

—Puede que a ti no te moleste, pero a Fury sí —le dijo Clint. —Vas a tener que lidiar con él tarde que temprano, lo sabes.

—¡Excelente! —dijo Thor. —He estado anhelando una amistad más cercana con el Coronel Fury —él miró a Steve, y luego a Tony, quien estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mirar de vuelta al rostro de Thor y no a ninguno de sus otros considerables atributos. El Sr. Julio parecía llevar la delante de varias, muchas maneras.

—No sé si es una buena idea —dijo Steve. —Thor, los Pigmaliones no parecían estar interesados en ti, anteriormente. Desde el calendario, ¡No pretendo ser grosero! Pero es sólo que quería señalarlo.

—Me han dicho que mi encanto aumenta en persona —dijo Thor, serenamente.

—Mmm —dijo Tony. —Ahhhh. Claro, ¿Por qué diablos no?

—¡Estaba seguro de que serías mi aliado en este asunto, Stark! —dijo Thor. —He notado tu incomodidad con la desnudez de Steve, casi idéntica a la suya —mientras que Tony hacía una mueca y trataba de actuar con indiferencia (y señaló algo, para no prestarle atención a Natasha) Thor tomó una decisión crítica. —¿Estamos de acuerdo, entonces?

—No estoy seguro de sentirme cómodo contigo ayudándome de esta manera —dijo Steve. —No deseo que nadie sacrifique nada por mi bien...

—Mártir —murmuró Clint.

Sin embargo, Thor negaba con la cabeza. —¡Somos un equipo! ¡Somos una fraternidad! Er… —dijo, mirando a Natasha. —Una hermandad. Una fratehermandad. Me temo que mi lengua desconoce el término correcto. Pero somos, lo que somos. Nos protegemos unos a otros. Tony, convéncelo.

—¿Yo? —exclamó Tony.

—Tony no necesita hacer nada —dijo Steve, resignado. —Vamos a intentarlo por una ocasión. Un intento, y si no funciona, entonces no funciona. ¿Entendido?

* * *

Así que, actualmente, esta era la vida de Tony. En la que él alguna vez había solido gobernar Industrias Stark a su antojo, eso se había convertido el trabajo de Pepper, y en la que él alguna vez había solido beber y zorrear y asistir a lujosas fiestas que terminaban en amnesia y dolores en lugares extraños, y en la que ahora luchaba contra supervillanos con su equipo, mientras que Thor circulaba desnudo cual animal salvaje, riéndose, mientras que blandía al poderoso Mjölnir, con su cabello hecho un salvaje y hermoso desastre, que haría a la estilista de Tony llorar sobre su bufanda de Missoni. —¡Si, aquí estoy! —él se burló de los Pigmaliones. —¡Soy Thor, hijo de Odín! ¡Hagan lo que quieran conmigo, si se atreven! —los Pigmaliones giraron sus pistolas de rayos y sus afilados cuchillos hacia Thor, cautelosos e interesados…

Y Steve permaneció sorprendentemente, completamente vestido.

—Jamás me había sentido tan contento de haber sido reemplazado por un hombre más-guapo —le confesó Steve a Tony durante un momento de calma en la batalla.

Tony se le quedó mirando a Steve, sin comprender. —Thor no es más guapo que tú.

—¿Estás bromeando? —dijo Steve. —¡Mira cómo van tras él! Es increíble.

—No vamos a tener esta discusión —dijo Tony. —De verdad.

* * *

La discusión que sí tuvieron llegó más tarde, cuando Steve acorraló a Tony en su laboratorio a una hora indeterminada y dijo: —Nunca pudimos usar la nueva armadura de aleación yinegiana que diseñaste, pero quiero agradecerte. Por ayudarme durante todo este asunto. Creo… —Steve ladeó su cabeza. —Creo que probablemente me hubiera vuelto loco de no ser por ti.

Esas eran lindas palabras, tan dulces de esa forma en que Steve podía llegar a ser, y Tony justo sintió la necesidad de actuar como un imbécil. No es que esas fueran exactamente noticias de última hora, pero hoy estaba peor que la mayoría de los días. Él podía sentir a su imbécil interior cuadrarse, y volverse a cuadrar. Él desconocía qué lo había causado, o a lo mejor sí lo sabía, y simplemente no quería examinarlo muy de cerca. Examinar era bueno para la ingeniería, y para asegurarse de que los mecanismos funcionaran sin problemas. Sin embargo, Tony funcionaba sin problemas y muchísimo mejor si no tenía que detenerse por nada, ni por nadie. —Genial —dijo él. —Me alegra haberte sido útil. Después de todo, al parecer no sólo soy un hombre en una lata de metal, ¿cierto?

Steve se estremeció. —No lo decía en serio —dijo él. Tony lo miró fijamente, y Steve se movió. —Está bien, tal vez sí lo hice, pero eso fue cuando recién nos conocimos. En ese entonces aún no te conocía, no realmente.

—Todavía hay mucho de mí que no conoces —dijo Tony, en voz baja. Dijo, más fuerte, —Me encuentro un poco ocupado ahora. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos esto más tarde? Tú estás agradecido, bla, bla, yo estoy agradecido de que tú estés agradecido, tomémonos todos de las manos y saltemos por los campos, etcétera.

—Tony, ¿qué diablos te pasa? —preguntó Steve. —Y yo _sé_ mucho sobre ti. Sé sobre tu relación con Howard. Sé cómo te gusta tomar tu café y cómo te encantan los platillos de desayuno, pero odias comértelos en el desayuno. Sé que crees que podrías tener alguna alergia al cobre y que eso te pone de malas. Sé que puedes tocar el piano aunque digas que no puedes. Sé que amabas a Pepper y todavía la amas, pero no de la misma manera, y que a veces te sientes solo, pero que no lo admitirás, ni aunque alguien te apuntara con una pistola a la cabeza, lo cual eres lo suficientemente imprudente como para dejar que te pase.

—¿Así que…? —dijo Tony.

—¡Así que deja comportarte como si fueras un extraño, porque no lo eres! —dijo Steve. —Me has visto desnudo, ¿ya cuántas veces?

—A estas alturas, casi cualquiera con un módem te ha visto desnudo —señaló Tony.

—Pero tú me ayudaste, incluso antes de que Thor lo hiciera. Me trajiste ropa de repuesto. Y ni siquiera tuve que pedírtelo —Steve se estaba poniendo ligeramente colorado, pero su voz era áspera y ronca al igual que las terminaciones nerviosas de Tony.

—¿Tu criterio sobre una relación profunda y significativa es que alguien te traiga ropa? —le espetó Tony. —Mi servicio de lavandería me trae ropa. Y básicamente es eso lo que yo hago por ti. Soy tu maldito lavandero.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Steve.

—No importa —dijo Tony. —Como lo dije, no lo comprendes. No voy a perder mi tiempo tratando de explicarlo —él retornó hacia su banco en su estación de trabajo, pero Steve lo sujetó por la muñeca y lo detuvo.

—Creo que necesitas explicarlo —dijo Steve. —Porque no tengo la menor idea de lo qué está pasando por tu cabeza en estos momentos. Nunca la tengo.

Tony podía sentir la frustración saliéndosele de la piel, propagándose por sus moléculas, incrustándose en sus nucleótidos. Él podía vivir con esto, pensó. Él _había_ vivido con esto. No había razón alguna de cambiar las cosas con Steve ahora, y arriesgar lo que tenían, que era _bueno_, lo cual hacía a Tony _feliz_, y Tony era lo suficientemente egoísta como para querer cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerlo feliz; y ya no quedaban demasiados elementos en ese lista.

Pero los dedos de Steve se aferraban a su muñeca con tanta fuerza como si a él se le hubiera olvidado que Tony realmente no era un hombre de metal, y Tony pensó que él realmente debía de haber cambiado; debía de ser una persona diferente a la que fue todo esos años atrás, porque el Tony Stark de entonces le podría haber mentido a Steve Rogers fácilmente, mentir y mentir y sonreír.

—No quiero ser tu lavandería —dijo él. —No quiero ser tu tía solterona.

—¿Mi qué? —preguntó Steve.

—¡Soy igual de pervertido que el resto de ellos! —dijo Tony. Pasó saliva con fuerza. —¿Lo comprendes, ahora? No quiero ser el sujeto que te pase la ropa y resguarde tu castidad, como una especie de caballero en armadura brillante. Soy igual de pervertido que los Pigmaliones, ¡Es sólo que yo miento acerca de ello! Te miro, y miento, y no puedo evitarlo, de acuerdo, es un mecanismo de _supervivencia_.

—Oh —dijo Steve, en voz baja, y Tony no deseaba nada más que liberarse de los dedos de Steve e ir a pararse a la punta de un muy alto acantilado o algo por el estilo, pero Steve no lo soltaba. Steve continuaba parpadeando y diciendo 'oh' en tonos cada vez más entrecortados, al punto que Tony quería decirle que se callara o que ya lo besara de una vez.

—Yo pensé... bueno, me encontraba avergonzado —decía Steve. —Parecías despreciar el calendario. Me llamaste una... tú sabes lo que me llamaste, y yo pensé que el calendario te desagradaba. Que te hacía sentirte incomodo, probablemente.

—Sí —dijo Tony, a secas. —Incómodo de mis enormes erecciones.

—Oh —dijo Steve de nuevo, colorado. —Creo que eso sería ir un poco rápido. Ni siquiera te he besado aún —él se lamió los labios. —¿Puedo besarte?

—_Sí_ —dijo Tony. —Maldita sea, sí —y Steve le comenzó a dar vuelta para que quedaran frente a frente, y las pestañas de Steve eran suaves y sorprendentemente oscuras, descendiendo suavemente mientras que él observaba la boca de Tony, y luego besó a Tony, un dulce beso que derritió la tensión en la garganta de Tony. Entonces, Tony se sumergió en el beso, volviéndolo más carnal e intenso, y Steve soltó un sonido similar a que si alguien le hubiera metido la mano en una toma de corriente, sobresaltado y un poco adolorido, magníficamente desprevenido por un breve momento antes de devolverle el beso con toda su enjundia.

Tony enterró sus manos en el cabello de Steve, luchando por acercarlo, y Steve gimió en su boca. —Tony —dijo sin aliento, y _mierda_, ese era una excelente look en él, despeinado y estropeado en su alegre camino a ser corrompido.

—¿Qué, qué? —dijo Tony. —¿Es esto ir demasiado rápido para ti? Porque vas a tener que decírmelo, soldado. Tendrás que darme una orden o algo por el estilo, o yo… —él lamió el labio inferior de Steve, y Steve se estremeció. Tony esperó mientras que Steve parecía pensarlo o intentaba pensar, con la lengua y los dientes de Tony sobre su cuello. Entonces, Steve tomó una decisión y entró en acción, tirando a Tony de la muñeca hacia la pared, y en seguida, presionándolo contra dicha pared.

—Buena elección —dijo Tony, riendo, y Steve le sonrió, radiante y precioso, con una sonrisa de gancho-al-hígado que provocó que a Tony le temblaran las rodillas. Pero él no tenía de qué preocuparse, ya que las manos de Steve se encontraban sobre sus caderas, sosteniéndolo, y Steve lo estaba besando de nuevo, besándolo y besándolo, y tal vez él no era el mejor besador del largo y sórdido historial de Tony, pero era desgarradoramente entusiasta, y Tony descubrió que nunca había deseado algo tanto como a Steve consigo mismo, de esta manera.

Las manos de Steve envolvieron el trasero de Tony, y Tony soltó un gritillo cuando Steve lo levantó del cuerpo con su súper fuerza, alzándolo, y presionándolo contra la pared al momento que le fue posible. El gritillo de Tony se convirtió en un gemido, y él envolvió con sus piernas la cintura de Steve, arqueándose contra él justo para sentir a Steve presionarse en respuesta, duro e insistente.

—_Tony_ —decía Steve. —_Tony, Tony, Tony_ —y eso sería algo inconveniente en el futuro, gemir ante el sonido de su propio nombre. —_Tony_, pienso en ti todo el tiempo —y Jesucristo, eso casi provocó que el cerebro de Tony explotara.

Tony no recordaba la última vez que había tenido sexo contra la pared, y sin siquiera quitarse la ropa, sólo restregándose desesperadamente. Él estaba bastante seguro de que nadie lo había sostenido de esta manera antes, y ese conocimiento despertó en él que ésta podría ser una primera vez, y él quería darle esa primera vez a Steve. Steve, quien lo estaba acariciando tan bien y quien lo besaba como si hubiera un ejército de muertos vivientes en la habitación contigua, y ellos sólo tuvieran esta única oportunidad. Steve, cuando tomó la decisión, no fue tímido en lo absoluto. Steve sabía lo que deseaba, y lo que deseaba, sorprendentemente, era a Tony.

Tony encontró el ángulo correcto en donde restregar su miembro contra el de Steve, a través de las capas de su ropa. A pesar de ello, el calor se filtraba, y Tony podía sentir a Steve en cada tembloroso suspiro, en cada lánguido y no tan lánguido empujón. —_Cógeme_ —dijo Tony, y Steve le mordió la oreja y respondió: —Eso _intento_ —y Tony se rio de nuevo, ligero y pesado al mismo tiempo.

La presión, el calor, el ritmo, _Steve_... eventualmente, tendría que haber un punto de quiebre, y cuando Tony se vino, él hizo un sonido del que estaba seguro que se pudo escuchar desde el piso arriba. No es como que Steve estuviera en posición de reprenderlo.

Steve observó a Tony venirse con un asombro en sus ojos oscurecidos, y luego estrujó su miembro contra el de Tony una vez, dos veces, tres veces, antes de cerrar sus ojos y estremecerse, en un silencioso orgasmo, pero con su boca abierta y exuberante. Tony lo besó, lamió por dentro, y Steve lo abrazó apretadamente.

—¿Sabes cuál es la cosa más patriótica que me he dado? —jadeó Tony.

—¿No? —dijo Steve.

—A ti. Hace como unos diez segundos.

Steve frunció el ceño, y Tony recorrió con un dedo su boca antes de lamerlo. —Además, era obvio —dijo él, mirando arrepentido hacia abajo a sus pantalones estropeados. —Tenemos sexo, y _sigo_ siendo tu zona libre-de-desnudos.

—Eso lo podemos cambiar —dijo Steve. —Ya mismo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Tony.

—Sí —dijo Steve, sonriente y sudado y complacido. Todo esto, rápidamente se transformó en confusión como Tony retornó a la estación de su computadora y presionó algunas teclas. —¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Steve, y en seguida se quejó cuando observó que el previamente neutral papel tapiz del escritorio se convertía en la sesión de fotos de Julio. —_No puedes_ —protestó él. —Eso es indecente. Gente de tu compañía viene a tu laboratorio, a veces. Todos lo verán.

—Entonces tendré una cosa más de la cual presumir durante las reuniones con la Junta —Tony lo engatusó. —Vamos, ¿No dijiste que fue por una buena causa? Le dije a Pepper que harías todo tipo de cosas obscenas si fueran por una buena causa, como salvar pandas.

—Oh, ya veo, si es por los _pandas_ —dijo Steve, revirando la mirada.

—En efecto —dijo Tony, besándolo de nuevo hasta que los ojos de Steve se quedaron a media asta. —Sé que puede ser arduo y difícil, pero creo que deberías cumplir con tu deber cívico de cogerme hasta los huesos —Steve se estremeció.

—Realmente disfruto de cumplir mi deber cívico —concordó Steve, y lo empujó lentamente hacia la cima de las escaleras, escalón por escalón, con rumbo a la habitación de Tony.

* * *

Una traducción más, otro de mis fics favoritos al español y otro enorme agradecimiento a la autora jibrailis por confiar en mí su trabajo (información en perfil), espero que lo hayan disfrutado, no olviden dejar kudos o comentar, si así lo desean. ¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
